A Testament of Time
by Lilif3r19
Summary: The Goddess calls and her champions answer. With Calamity Ganon sealed away by the princess and Hyrule on the brink of ruin, the Heroes throughout time must fight their way of what is left of the great kingdom, and while trying to waken the Link's, of the Era of the Wild, memories before it is too late. Remake of LLaM. Ratings may or may not change.
1. Prologue: Her Pleas

**For those of you, readers, who read LLaM, I apologize once again. I hope to write a brand new and better version of LLaM, and I do hope many of you, readers, will like this new story of the Legend of Zelda.**

 **Anyways, I do not own anything from the Legend of Zelda series, but my own ideas.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prologue: Her Pleas**

The years of anger, hatred, and despair continue to attack the long blonde haired girl relentlessly without stopping. The shadows of this evil desperately tries to choke the good out of her with its long and dark tendrils. She pushes all these things back with the divine power she is born with. The young woman grows weary, but she must… No. She has to endure it not just for her sake, but for the lives that were forever lost to the calamity, for her people that put their trust in her, and especially to Champion who wields the Blade of Evil's Bane. For how long she has been doing this? Fifteen? Or perhaps even longer, but she had stopped counting the years after ten.

A powerful attack crashes into the barrier of light causing the girl to yelp in pain. Little droplets of salty water were forming from her water line as she clenches her teeth to endure the strain of the attack.

"Someone, Link, anyone, help me!" she sobs, pleading to whoever that can help her from this predicament. And the jaws of the shadowy beast snapped close.

A blood curdling scream echoes through the worn out marble temple. In a matter of minutes, a young eighteen year old man barges into the room, where the scream is coming from. A girl with similar features of the girl from the dream looks at the man with teary sky blue eyes. Her attire is fit much like a divine being.

"It's a different dream this time, but the girl surrounded by evil shadows and is crying out for help. It felt so… so real, Link." Link didn't say anything as he comforts the girl in his arms, calming her down until her sobs were no more. She begs for him to stay with her, and so he stays. He draws soothing circles on her back, but before he knows it, she is sound asleep without a care in the world. He hears a girl's voice whispering like a faint wind.

" _ **...nk… he… p… me… open… eyes,"**_ Link rubs the bridges of his nose.

"In my sleep, and now in my waking moments too,"

Soon, Link follows the girl to sleep completely unaware of the triangular marks glowing on the back of his right hand.

 _ **Open your eyes.**_

 **Please do leave a review for this story, and hit that fav/follow button at the top or bottom of the page of your computer, or other electronic devices. I hope to see you, readers in the next chapter!**

 **Previews of the next chapter:**

"I am the Goddess reborn. While I may not have my divine form, I still retain most of my powers, and that is how I know about these dreams you've been having,"


	2. Chapter 1: The Calling

**I know that I haven't been posting new chapters in a long while, and I am so sorry for that. I know that the predecessor story was really loved, and I know that many of you readers have been asking me to post a new chapter for "A Testament of Time." Now, I am back with a really short chapter, and to be honest, I do not know when I will be able to post another. I'm not like most writers that promise their readers that they will update the story weekly, bi-weekly, or even monthly, and I'm not the type to give my readers false hope by doing that. There are so many things that I have to do in my personal life that causes me to post things in a while, but that does not mean that I didn't forget any of you, readers.**

 **Chapter 1: The Calling**

It's been a week since Link had heard the feminine voice, and now things were much worse. Nightmares plague his sleep and voices whisper in his ears during the day. He hasn't had such dreams, well nightmares in his case, since his calling about a year ago. Zelda quietly tends to the pumpkin patch while observing Link practice one of Hylia's advanced sealing magics not far from where she is. Ever since the Triforce left the confines of his body, the artifact had mysteriously awakened his magical side as the side effect of leaving him. While he does know how to use the basic of light magic, he was more proficient in Seal and Binding magic due to sealing the Imprisoned thrice. Suddenly, the back of his right hand begins to flare up. Link lets out a cry of pain as he lets the sword he is holding in his right-hand drop to the ground. The remains of the pumpkin clearly did not matter over his own well being as Zelda quickly rushes over to Link not caring about anything else at the moment beside him. The pain of his hand is now dull, but it has left his hand feeling numb. The two of them examine his hand as the mark of the Triforce glows ever so faintly. Zelda holds his hand tighter and then looks at him in the eyes.

"Link, I… There is something that I must tell you. It is about the nightmares we both been having," Link looks at her, his lips pressing into a thin line.

"How did you know?"

"I am the Goddess reborn. While I may not have my divine form, I still retain most of my powers."

Link sighs, "Well, it is no use to get upset over this now. So, what about these nightmares?"

Zelda begins to proceed with the explanation and Link dares not to interrupt her, "These nightmares are actually vision we're seeing in the far and distant future. The curse that Demise has spoken of between the three of us, well, one of his reincarnations exceeds a far greater power beyond what it was originally supposed to be. For now, his reincarnation is being held back by my bloodline descendant.

"I know that it is too much to ask for, but…," Zelda bows to him in a pleading manner, "I beg of you. Please, save that future from Demise's wrath."

 **Minish Cap**

He was exhausted. The princess was exhausted. If they are tired, then why isn't everyone tired like they were. Sadly, logic doesn't apply to everyone. Link sighs, clearly trying to fend off an oncoming migraine from the lack of sleep from last week. Link was so tired that he barely paid any attention to his surroundings. When he finally did pay attention, it was already too late as the Picori Blade was pulled out of its pedestal, and a bright light suddenly engulfed him. When the light faded away, Link was no longer there and neither was the Picori Blade.

 **Four Swords**

"This is possibly the worst idea that Zelda has ever come up with, yet here I am, at the very site where that one-eyed demon is sealed," Not only is that the only problem, his body seems to be doing something that he is not entirely happy to do. However, what he did not expect is the bright light after he pulled the Four Swords from the sealed pedestal.

"The universe really hates us!" the four Links shouted before their conscious slipped into nothingness.

 **Ocarina of Time**

A vast clear blue sky brightly illuminates as far as the naked eye could see. Not a single lush of green could be seen all around, only an expanse of blue and two people standing face to face with each other. One of them, the young woman, plays a sweet melody on a dark blue ocarina. As the song is playing, the other person's, a young man, body is lifted into the "sky" disappearing into a beam of light, taking him to who knows where. When the young man vanished from the area, the ocarina, in the young woman's hand, also disappeared with the young man clad in a green tunic.

"May the Goddesses protect you," she whispers into the air.

 **Breath of the Wild**

His finger twitches ever so slightly, but it quickly ceases its movements. An old man quietly walks to where the slumbering Hylian lays. His weary old eyes show many tales of sadness and pain.

"It is good to see you again, Link," the old man greets the sleeping Hylian with forlorn.

"Even though I am in this… state," He releases a shaky breath: "I'm sorry for not visiting during your early years of restoration.

"I just want you to know that despite all that has happened I am thankful that you've protected my daughter until the bitter end. Though the restoration will rob you of your memories, I have no doubts that this time you will be able to defeat the calamity."

The mysterious old man then quietly phases through the door, but not before saying something to the unconscious Hylian: "May the Goddess Hylia watch over you."

 **Preview to the next chapter:**

An older and more experienced Link suddenly stops walking towards his intended destination. His red cape flutters in the wind, and at that moment he releases a sigh while massaging his temple, "I didn't go anywhere. I just returned to my real form."


	3. Chapter 2: A Change of Pace

**Sorry once again for the long hiatus. This chapter is pretty short, but the next one is going to be slightly longer, or at least I hope it will be.**

 **Anyway, I don't own anything from the Legend of Zelda series.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Change of Pace**

The air smells different. The soil hums a different energy. The trees sway to a different tune. The bodies of water in the far distance sparkle like a beautiful blue crystal. Not to mention the taste of malice hangs in the air that nearly chokes the Hero of Twilight. Zelda was right about one thing, this was not his Hyrule, not his time period. If he were to stay incognito, then his current form would have to change as he thought to himself. Link pulls out a strange looking artifact hidden underneath his green tunic. The artifact hangs around his neck by a silver chain. Soon, dark matter begins to pull into him transforming his body as he gets on all fours. His skin changes to black and white fur, hands and feet turning to paws, and nails transforming into claws. His human anatomy undergoes a transformation to that of a wolf's.

The Hylian Shield and his Master Sword disappeared along with his iconic green tunic and hat. Wolf Link quickly checks his mobility. Once that was finished, he quickly sets off in the direction his instincts tell him to be.

* * *

 **WW**

It was strange to see the familiar blade humming once more in his left hand. The last he saw the sword was when he plunged it into Ganondorf's head before the Great Ocean washed it away along with the villain himself. The battle was nearly two and a half years ago for Link. The fourteen, almost fifteen, year-old Hylian gives the blade a few simple swings before sheathing the sword in its scabbard. Link then checks his pouches to see if there was anything else. His hand touches a cold metal piece, and he slowly brings it out into the open. He at the magical baton, reminding him of all of the good times he had with the King of the Red Lions and sailing across the vast open ocean to rescue his little sister. It was funny how something like going to save his sister turned into something much more than he ever thought possible.

Well, there is one thing that is certain, this Hyrule is certainly not underwater like his. Such a thought makes him wonder if he should have explored it more during his time that he was there, but what's done is done and there was no changing it now. What was already predestined by the Goddesses had already come to past. His only hope now is that he could help change the fate of this unknown Hyrule. A sudden rush of wind passes him, and Link frowns.

"That can't be good sign…," the young teen finally speaks, slightly gripping the Wind Waker in his left hand tighter. To be honest, when has anything that he has ever experienced in his life been a "not good feeling"?

* * *

 **MM**

A young Hylian boy runs around a large open plain with a strange machinery giving chase. A sword tightly gripped in his left hand and the Hylian Shield being wielded by his right arm. The young boy could not properly assess the enemy unlike those in his past. He needed to stop them, but that would mean he would have to do _that_ , which is something he didn't want to use unless it was dire. And right now, he seemed the situation pretty dire as he spots another one of those contraptions aiming another laser at him from his left side. With quick thinking, he puts the sword back in its sheath and the shield strapped on his back, and skids to a halt. Now facing the machines, he places both hands out in front of him and chants out loud, "Stop!"

The two strange-looking machineries suddenly pause what they were doing. Link acts quickly, knowing that the spell will not last forever, even if it gives him a good thirty minutes head start, he runs like his life depends on it. Something within him told him that it would take much more power to take those things down. Link finally manages to catch his breath while avoiding enemies that could kill him. With the enemies no longer chasing his tail, the eleven-year-old Hylian, although his mentally older, silently reflects on what had occurred as he pulled out the Fierce Deity Mask from his pouch. Link blinks before scrutinizing the mask.

"The spirit… it's not there," Those words passed his lips without him realizing it. After a few seconds, his mind finally catches up to him as he comprehends his own words with panic.

He shouts out loud, "Where the hell did the spirit go!? He can't just have disappeared out of the blue!"

An older and more experienced Link suddenly stops walking towards his intended destination. His red cape flutters in the wind, and at that moment he releases a sigh while massaging his temple, "I didn't go anywhere. I just returned to my real form."

He then looked towards the sky. "And I have a feeling that I might know _who_ did it as well." He then proceeds onwards, staying highly alerted to possible enemies nearby.

Link slowly comes to a stop. Something about this situation felt off. No. Not even the "off" putting feeling didn't do any justice to what the older Link is feeling. Perhaps, "wrong" would be the better term for all of this. Yes. The word "wrong" felt much better in the context of this situation. Whatever this feeling of wrongness is, Link hopes nothing bad will happen later, but knowing his, er— _their_ luck.

Link heaves a long and deep sigh, but no matter how much he wishes to know the truth, he rather not deal with the consequences of breaking one of the rules of _someone_ had placed upon him. Link hopes that his other incarnations catch onto the rules if not well hopefully he will find some amusement from it.

* * *

 **Please give this chapter a review, and hit the fav/follow button so that you can read the next update of this story. Also, please go check out my other stories except for the one(s) that I have discontinued. And I hope to update some time soon. Thank you!**

 **Preview to the next chapter:**

Link glares at his small look-a-like as he pulls the bowstring back with the arrow in position: "Who the hell are you?" asked the Hero of the Sky.

"Link, Hero of Wind," answered the mini Link with bowstring pulled back ready to shoot his taller look-a-like.


End file.
